This is Halloween
by Emerald Eyed Monster
Summary: Ever wonder how our dearly departed came to be in this our Town of Halloween? This is their story. Rated M for a reason. CHAPTER 3 IS NOW UP
1. Prologue

_A/N : Alright, so I came up with this idea some time ago, but I have never got the urge to actually write it down or publish it until now. I am warning you now; I am a very dark and sick person. I take pleasure in pain and horror. Some of my wildest dreams are your worse nightmares. If you are faint of heart, and things such as suicide, murder, rape, incest, torture, and mental illness make you sick or sad, then this is not the fanfic for you; I urge you to press your back button and return to your sanity before it is too late._

_With that said, this will be a multi-chapter story. One of my first to be honest. Each chapter will read like a one-shot, and will be the story of that characters death. I plan to make a sequel in which you will see the first moments of each characters awakening in the world of Halloween Town; so please, if you ask for a sequel and I don't answer you, know that it is because I am working on the sequel._

_A word of warning; when I write stories such as this, I do try to hold back. If a chapter is much too... graphic for you, you may skip it. You will not miss anything. Most chapters will contain death, sex of some kind, and possibly drugs. Once again, if you cannot stand such subjects, please do not read further. I hope for many wonderful reviews to this, and as my target audience are the darker ones of society. I hope that many of you will understand where the ideas for these stories came from._

_Please enjoy, and please, if you review, don't just tell me you liked it. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. I like to know I am pleasing my readers._

Imagine now, if you will, a place where people go when they die. You may think of clouds and chubby little children with harps, playing sweet music in your ear. An eternal sunrise of fiery orange and red, which always warms your skin when you look upon it. It never rains, it never snows. Warmth, smiles, and happy thoughts build this place for you're dearly departed.

Well, for the normal ones that is.

Now imagine a place of nightmares. Children scream in the night, and the days are never quite bright enough. The moon is forever full, always casting shadows onto those who venture at the witching hour. The days are shorter; the nights rule in this world. Graveyards are plenty here, many with ghosts that roam in search of their souls. Mummies and vampires walk among the streets; werewolves and ghouls prowl the alleyways in the dark. A black lake holds dangers untold. Witches, goblins, and a faceless clown. Two faced men, and a mad scientist who brings horrors to life.

This place is not for those who smile daily. Those who think of one day being married, living happily with children running around, living in a white picket fenced house; you do not belong here. This is the place of horrors. Nightmares. Your fears come to life here, and those, who in their lives, found peace and solitude in the pain of others, feel at home here. This is a place for the twisted; the ones who took pleasure in death and pain.

This is Halloween Town.


	2. Dr Finklestein

_A/N : This is the story of how our dear Doctor Finklestein came to be the mad scientist of Halloween Town. This story will have incest and rape, so I urge you to turn back now if you cannot handle that. Its rated M for a reason my dear ghouls. I am a very dark person, and my mind is not one for the faint hearted. You have been warned; please do not report this after not listening to my warning. Please do not take my warning lightly._

_Disclaimer : I do not own Nightmare Before Christmas, or any of the characters that belong to Tim Burton and Disney._

Thunder rolled down through the hills, surrounding the small town that was hidden from city eyes. Lightning flashed brightly, showing a tiny town, bathed in shadows from the moon. Several houses rounded the town square, with only a few shops here and there. A very small town indeed. A large Victorian style house dominated the head of the square, standing behind a large iron gate. An age yellowed sign stood against the black iron of the gate, welcoming people to the Finklestein Manor.

In the darkness of the manor shone a light; in the upper most window of the tallest tower. A shadowed figure stood against the light, his hands clasped behind his back. The man had balding grey hair, and sickly pale skin. He wore tiny black rimmed spectacles and the lines of age on his face. A stern man was Doctor Finklestein. He understood little else than the science that he studied and the rules he set for his small family of two. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he moved from the window that looked down upon his town.

He made his way down the stairs, his hand against the banister, as soft laughter floated up to his ears. A scowl set on his lips as he hurried his step, finding his young daughter sitting in her favorite window seat, twisting a strand of her red locks around her long fingers. Dr Finklestein smiled a small dark smile as his eyes lingered on his daughters frame. She looked so much like her mother. He grinned and licked his lips as he approached her silently, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened in his grasp, and glanced up over her shoulder, fear evident in her soft green eyes.

Sally Finklestein was a beautiful girl; everyone knew her mother's beauty had passed to her. Long, fiery red hair graced her pale freckled shoulders, and bright green eyes held the innocence of a child not yet forced to grow up. Plump pink lips, rosy cheeks, and a smattering of freckles across her small nose. Sally was the reincarnation of her mother. It had been a sad day when Alice Finklestein had passed. She had been sick for years after the birth of her daughter, and one fateful night, she went to sleep and never awoke. Sally had been eleven at the time. It had been eight years since.

"Good evening, Daddy. How was work today?" Sally's tinkling voice brought chills to her father's skin. His smile darkened once more as his hand slipped down her soft arm, caressing her supple skin. Goose bumps rose against his fingertips, and she tensed under his touch. The doctor's eyes darkened and his grip tightened around her upper arm. Sally's eyes widened as she leaned back against her father's body. His grip relaxed.

"Twas a hard day today, my dear. Daddy could use some help upstairs for a moment. Would you please?" Doctor Finklestein held his hand out for his daughter. Sally swallowed the lump in her throat and took his hand, closing her eyes briefly before allowing him to pull her from her seat at the window. As he led her from the window, she looked back, noticing as the first drop of rain fell. Her heart clenched in her chest.

He led his daughter up the stairs, and into his study. A large leather armchair sat by the fire, which blazed brightly in the darkness of the room. Sally's legs fought against her as her father pulled her to the chair. The doctor sat back in his chair, his legs slightly apart, and patted his knee; motioning for her to sit. Sally took a deep silent breath and sat on her father's lap, leaning against his chest as she laid her legs across his and leaned her head into the crook of his shoulder. Her frame shook softly.

"Show Daddy how much you love him, my sweet child." Doctor Finklestein softly stroked his daughter's hair, as his other hand slipped under her skirts. Sally stiffened in his grasp as tears filled her eyes. She felt lips at her ear and a soft brush between her legs. She closed her eyes and choked back her tears as she slipped her hand into her father's jacket, rubbing his chest slowly. The hand between her legs pushed them apart slightly, and slipped between her folds, probing softly. She bit into her bottom lip as she pushed her hand down to his belt, and slowly pulled the leather from the loops. Her fingers worked at his button, and pulled the zipper down, before slipping her hand inside her father's pants and grasping his hard member. Bile rose in her throat.

"That's it child, very good. Daddy loves you very much. You love Daddy too, do you not?" The doctor pressed his fingers into the young girl's body, while softly stroking her sweet nub of pleasure. Sally swallowed back the bile as she stroked her father, and leaned in close to her father's ear.

"Y-Yes D-Daddy, I l-love you." Fresh hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she kissed the space under her father's ear. The doctor groaned deeply, and thrust his fingers harder into his daughter. Sally's body tensed with pain. She moved her hand faster along her father's member, praying that he would be quick, and this would be over soon.

"It is time my child. To let me have a taste, yes?" Doctor Finklestein slipped his hand from his daughter's skirt, resting his palm against her thigh. His thumb stroked circles against her skin. "Come with me, dolly. You know what to do."

Sally pulled her hand from her father and stood slowly, a pulsing pain between her legs. The doctor took her hand and led her to the couch by the window of the study, pushing her down against the cushions. Sally leaned back and closed her eyes, attempting to ignore the touch of her father's hand on her legs; opening them as he slipped her panties down her legs. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent as he pushed her skirts up around her thighs, leaning into her body. The doctor's tongue flicked out, lapping at his daughter's sweetness as her body stiffened in his hands.

Doctor Finklestein moaned quietly as he pushed her legs further apart, burying his mouth against her body. His breathing grew heavy as he lapped at her, his nails dragging down her legs as his body shook with pleasure. His thick member hardened at the sound of his daughter's soft sobs, and with a growl he thrust his hips against the hardness of the couch.

"D-Daddy please..." Sally stammered, choking back her quiet sobs as her father looked up at her. The doctor grinned then, an evil grin that showed no secret to what was on his mind for his little girl. He stood and realized himself from his underwearings, his hard member springing forward; dripping with his pleasure. He kneeled over his daughter, spreading her legs apart further, as he placed his tip at her opening. The doctor licked his lips as he towered over the young girl's body, reaching forward and ripping her blouse aside, exposing her breasts to his sight.

Sally shivered despite the warmth in the room. Her father's touch chilled her to the bone. She found a space just above her father's right ear, and focused on it. The black window pane, the clear crystal of the glass, the rain pouring outside. Her eyes followed the drops of water falling, until they caught on the latch of the window. It was unlocked, and pushed slightly open. A soft chill caressed the bare skin of her legs.

Sally gasped suddenly in pain as her father's mouth latched onto her perked nipple, his teeth pulling at her in animalistic passion. His hands found their way to her waist, and he pushed himself deep inside her. A pained cry tore from her throat as he filled her against her will. Her eyes focused on the latch of the window again. Rain pelted against the glass in sheets, the soft sound matching the rhythm that her father set against her. The doctor groaned with lust, pumping himself inside Sally's soft body as his mouth suckled at her breast, twisting her nipple between his teeth from time to time.

Doctor Finklestein was close; the heat of his daughter's body bringing him much closer to the edge than ever before. He groaned as he moved against her faster, pumping inside her with all his strength. Oh, how he missed his wife; but his dear little Sally was all the woman that her mother had been, and the doctor loved his daughter very much. He would never marry her off. She would be his little doll forever and always.

Sally watched the rain, her eyes traveling once again to the latch. Her heart hammered. They were three stories up, but would that be enough? She knew she had to try. Her eyes fell closed as thoughts raced through her mind. She wrapped her arms around her father's frame, and pulled him close. She kissed his pale cheek softly, as tears slowly fell from her eyes. She felt her father tense in her arms. He lifted his head and looked down at his daughter, and pressed his lips against her softly. He slipped his tongue past her lips and moaned, his hips jetting into her as his body shook with his sudden climax.

Doctor Finklestein felt himself being lifted slightly. He felt hands on his chest, pushing him back. His mind raced; lovely images of his wife and his beautiful baby girl. What was going on? He heard the glass shatter before he felt it against his back. His eyes widened as he pulled away from his Sally, and it seemed that time had skid to a halt. The doctor gasped. Glass shards shone like stars around him. Rain soaked his clothes and splattered against his glasses. He felt the wind pick up behind him. The window began to fall from his view, as he slowly fell from his study. He reached a hand towards his daughter's shadow.

Sally saw her father's body crash through the window and watched as he fell slowly. Her heart pushed against her ribcage. She longed to follow him. She felt as though she had been ripped to shreds, and sewn back together with all the wrong pieces. Her father reached out for her. Everything that had happened to her filled her with despair; she knew that her father only desired her because of her looks. It wasn't as if he was a bad father. He had given her everything she had ever wanted. Anything she asked for, he gave her without blinking. He loved her.

A gust blew in from the shattered window, wrapping its chilling fingers around Sally's wrist. She felt the pull before she even had the chance to escape. She saw her father's body hit the ground, and an audible sickening crunch reached her ears. Her last breath caught in her throat as she hit the pavement, and pain exploded throughout her body.

Blood pooled around Doctor Finklestein's shattered skull. His eyes stared lifelessly at his daughter's form beside him. Sally's head lay at an odd angle, her neck snapped. Darkness slowly began to seep into her vision, and ice settled in her veins. The pain ebbed to coldness, and she closed her eyes slowly. Darkness rushed up to meet her. Her dead eyes opened once more, but saw nothing.

And as the sun rose on that cold All Hollow's Eve morning, the broken bodies of the last members of the Finklestein family were found; the daughter's broken hand clasping that of her father's. The doctor still held the look of love in his eyes as he gazed at his daughter's body. The town's corner was called, and the bodies taken away. The two were buried in the town's small cemetery, beside that of Alice Finklestein, beloved wife and mother.

A/N : Alright dear readers, that's the story of how Doctor Finklestein and Sally came to die. Please, I urge you to review; I love to hear what people think. But, I warn you, flames will be ignored. Possibly used for heat seeing as my heater is broken.

Much love,

Emerald Eyed Monster


	3. Zero

**_A/N : Alright my pretties, here we have the second chapter to our dear story. This will be the story of how a certain little pup came to be in his lonely little graveyard._**

**_I hope you enjoy_**

"Come on Zero! It's time for your walk!" The voice of a young boy reached the ears of a small puppy, who slumbered in his basket, in his corner, oh his master's house. His tail wagged happily as he sat up and stretched, yawning widely before trotting off to meet his master's son. His head held high, he padded into the foyer of his master's house, where he saw his master's son, holding a long orange and black leash that belonged to him. He gave a loud and happy bark of excitement, and rushed up to his young master, jumping up around his legs and licking his face when he could.

The little boy laughed, his face lighting up as he reached down and clipped the leash to his dog's Halloween themed collar. He straightened; and dawned his hat, gloves, and heavy winter coat, before opening the door. Zero yelped happily and rushed outside, jumping from leaf pile to leaf pile as his young master laughed and ran behind him, his grip on the leash becoming more and more lax. As Zero and the boy jumped happily from each pile, the dog would let out a triumphant bark of accomplishment for destroying the horrid leaf monster that stood in his way of fun.

From across the street came a small cry, and Zero lifted his head, his ears twitching at attention. A little blonde girl sat in a heap on the wet and muddy ground, crying and rubbing her eyes with muddy mittens. An older boy stood over her, pointing and laughing as he held her doll above his head with one hand. A low and angry growl left Zero's muzzle as he watched the apparent disrespect of the tiny child's toy; which the boy had just now thrown into the street as he decided his fun was over. The little girl sniffled back more tears as she stood and waddled over to the curb of the street, taking care not to fall as she stepped down, and made her way to rescue her doll.

A horn blared, and Zero felt his paws moving even before his mind could register what he was doing. His leash slipped from his master's hand. His young master called for him as he darted across the street, barking madly, and pushed himself into the little girl's body. A scream of a woman and the screech of tires filled the air as Zero watched the little girl tumble back out of the car's path, her doll forgotten. His tail began to wag in happiness, but it was short lived when he realized that his tail would not move.

Zero whined softly, attempting to pick himself up and run to the little girl; who was bawling in her mother's arms. The mother had tears streaming down her cheeks as she forced her daughter to look away from Zero. He tilted his head to the side, and whimpered once more. Had he done something wrong? He thought he had done the right thing. He heard loud thundering footsteps beside him, and looked up. His master and young master stood over him; tears covering their faces as well. Zero whined louder now, and tried to get up once more. His body would not obey. His paws stayed where they were; against the cold asphalt.

He watched as his master picked him up, though he could not feel it. He stared at his young master, whose nose was red and dripping. He whimpered and reached his tongue out, attempting to lick the tears and snot away. His young master only cried harder, and pressed his face into Zero's fur around his muzzle. Zero licked the tears away as much as he could, as his vision began to fade. His master slowly rubbed his soft ear between his fingers, and Zero was glad to feel his familiar touch. He felt his heart pound in his chest as he let out a soft bark, and tried to wag his tail once more.

Darkness ate at the corners of Zero's sight, as he felt a tug at the middle of his chest. His breathing began to slow, and he whimpered as fear settled over his mind. His master choked back a sob as he held his body to his chest, and his young master wrapped his arms around himself and cried. Zero huffed and licked his master's cheek slowly, before closing his eyes. Darkness settled around him, and he heard, one last time, his master's voice call his name. He felt his tail wag happily as he fell into a deep sleep.

**_A/N : Okies.. First off, I'm so sorry! I know I will probably get a lot of shit for killing a dog, but I had to. T^T I want you all to know that I cried while writing this. Plus, a story of a little puppy being hit by a car came on the news right as I started to type the part about him being hit._**

**_So please, read and review._**


End file.
